User blog:Johnarch77/Thrender the Element Master
Hi this is my champion concept: Thrender, the Element Master. Yes, as an elemental master, he is inspired by Avatar (cartoon) Thrender has an ability mechanic similar to Udyr in a sense that he has no ultimate ability, but not too similar in a sense that he has no stance, persistent effects, etc. Thrender is about 21 - 25 years of age. Also, the other inspiration of this champ is the rumored skin , that before Lux became an elementalist, she met Thrender on a journey, and through him, Lux learned how to use the 4 elements (this is for the lore, but I don't have it yet 'cuz I haven't thought of any events that would lead to that) Abilities Thrender has no ultimate ability: instead, any ability can be learned from the start and each has 5 ranks. Also, each ability has a passive which enhances its effectiveness. |description2= Thrender is offered a selection of elements, which can be seen above each corresponding abilities. Once selected, it becomes Thrender's principal element, making it his Elemental Identity until another one is selected. Thrender and a specific ability is strengthened by Elemental Identity; * Identity: Fire- Thrender's basic attacks burn his target, dealing magic damage over 3 seconds. Also, the number of basic attack in Fire Wave is increased to 2. * Identity: Wind- Thrender gains movement speed which lowers to if Thrender is in (full effectiveness is restored if Thrender has not taken damage for 5 seconds). Also, every time Thrender basic attacks, he gains 20% attack speed for 2 seconds (this can stack for up to 5 times). * Identity: Water- Thrender regenerates of his maximum health}} every second. This effect is lowered to 25% while in (full effectiveness is restored if Thrender has not taken damage for 5 seconds). Also, the duration of Crystallized Ground is doubled. * Identity: Earth- Thrender gains armor and magic resistance. Also, the elevation time for a rock is reduced to 4 seconds. |static= |targeting=- |spelleffects=false |spelleffects-false = The burn damage from Identity: Fire |additional = }} Periodically, Thrender stores a spark, up to a maximum of 2 can be stored at once. |description2= Thrender's next basic attack within 7 seconds gain range and release a wave of fire, dealing magic damage to his target and all enemies in a line. |description3= Activating Fire Wave consumes all stored spark, each increases the number of attacks by 1 (up to a maximum of 3 attacks and 4 attacks if Thrender's identity is Fire). |description4= Fire Wave resets Thrender's autoattack timer. |leveling= |range= |cost= |costtype=mana |cooldown=10 |customlabel = |custominfo = |targeting= Fire Wave's active is a self-buff that modifies Thrender's next basic attack in to an on-attack effect. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=aoe |onhiteffects=The enhanced attack will not apply on-hit effects and cannot . |spellshield= will block the ability. |additional= While the ability is active, Air Twister cannot be activated. }} Moving for 4 seconds without stopping stores a breeze, up to a maximum of 2 can be stored at once. |description2= Thrender dashes towards the target location. On his next basic attack within 3 seconds, Thrender creates a twister, dealing magic damage to his target and all enemies around it and for 0.5 second. |description3= The attack consumes all breeze, each increases the duration by 0.25 second. |leveling= |range= | }} |cost= |costtype=mana |cooldown=10 |targeting='Air Twisters active is both a linear dash and a self-targeted buff with an on-attack effect and area of effect component. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=aoe |onhiteffects=The enhanced attack will not apply on-hit effects and cannot . |spellshield= will block the ability. |additional= While the ability is active, '''Flame Wave' cannot be activated. }} Periodically, Thrender creates a small area of Crystallized Ground nearby which lasts for up to 7 seconds or when Water Spikes is cast on it. Enemies on it are by %. |description2= After a 0.8 second delay, Thrender generates Water Spikes in a block on the ground, dealing magic damage to enemies impaled. |description3= If Water Spikes is cast on a Crystallized Ground, it turns to Ice Spikes, dealing true damage instead. |leveling= |cost= |costtype=mana |cooldown=10 |range= | }} |customlabel = |custominfo = |targeting=The Crystallized Ground is a timed, ground-targeted area of effect passive ability. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=aoe |spellshield= will block the ability. |additional= * Thrender tries to create Crystallized Ground near an enemy champion. * Thrender does not create a Crystallized Ground if he is concealed in a brush. }} Thrender elevates a rock every 8 seconds which returns to the ground after 10 seconds or when he gets too far away from it. |description2= Thrender throws a rock to the target area. Enemies struck take magic damage and their armor and magic resistance is reduced for 3 seconds. |description3= Thrender can take an elevated rock by approaching it, refreshing the cooldown of Rock Hurl. |leveling= |range= / / |cost= |costtype=mana |cooldown=10 |targeting='Rock Hurl's' passive is a timed, ground-targeted trap. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=aoe |additional= * Thrender tries to elevate rock's near him and not on top of walls. * Thrender does not elevate a rock if he is concealed in a brush. }} Category:Custom champions